


In between whispers

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Heavy Petting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: Aglovale finds himself coveting the earnest interest of a certain Vice-captain during a quiet party.
Relationships: Aglovale/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	In between whispers

**Author's Note:**

> From gbf sorta defunct kinkmeme: https://gbfkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/523.html?thread=18699#cmt18699
> 
> “ Vane is warm and sweet, and is eager to please as always. Aglovale lets him.
> 
> Feel free to go beyond the heavy petting. I know I said Vane's the one that's eager to please, but really whoever tops/bottoms doesn't matter, so go ahead and have them switch or whatever.
> 
> Go wild!”
> 
> I was cleaning up my wips and found this, i never really went ahead and expanded on it as i had planned to but it seemed a shame to not share
> 
> Vane deserves all the boyfriends in the world, this is part of my agenda hehehehe

“Not bad. Did my little brother teach you to use your mouth?”

Unlike the harsh words, the fingers that twist in short, blonde hairs are gentle and encouraging. Vane’s expression is one of bliss and enjoyment, reacting to each minute stimuli that Aglovale deigns to offer, whether conscious or not.

A muffled sound comes from Vane’s occupied mouth and Aglovale laughs, stroking once more his hair in an affectionate motion, as if soothing his indignation for the false statements. 

How had he come from merely accepting a platonic offer of company to have the vice captain of the Feendrache’s White Knights between his legs, kneeling in front of him with his dick serviced by full, pink and wet lips?

Aglovale was usually not one lacking offers for his company but he’d thrown this party specifically for the current crew of the captain. It left him almost alone, only truly known by those with connections to Feendrache, the captain and his brother. It suited him just fine, enjoying the lack of attention as he gazed at the crowd with a half full glass in his hand.

Vane had appeared, offering food and stammering in such a way when Aglovale praised his confections that the king laughed long and hard. 

He truly was adorable, and quite knowledgeable of his own creation down to the very last detail of sourcing and ideal conditions for the ingredients to blossom on his tongue just so. Inmersed in a discussion that lasted enough for his glass to empty, enough for Aglovale to notice the full pink blush in Vane’s cheeks. It made him realize, he wished for that particular shade to contrast with his own skin. And when propositioned with a kiss that tasted of sweet wine and coffee-filled truffles, Vane was utterly ensnared.

Aglovale is brought back to the present by a hand on his thigh. His breath comes in short pants because of Vane’s ministrations. His cheek bulges with the head of Aglovale’s dick, lips pink and dripping with drool.

“Enough.” 

Vane pulls back and gasps for air, coughing a bit. His perfectly blue eyes are a bit watery but nothing really serious, going half-lidded as Aglovale presses a thumb to Vane’s wet lips, using the rest of his hand to cradle his cheek and guide him to sit on the bed with the king.

Aglovale tastes himself in Vane’s mouth with a shiver, tongues lacing as he coaxes Vane to rest on top of him, clothes discarded as he fingers himself open, lube discarded on the bed the moment their heavy petting progressed a bit further.

The knight’s heavy, full dick feels enormous pressed against Aglovale’s thigh and is the only reason he bothers sliding in a third finger when two would suffice. 

“Wait, let me...my fingers are thicker.”

They are, and Aglovale lets out a sigh when his are replaced with Vane’s fingers, enjoying the texture of his rough, warm hands. He keeps looking at Aglovale with uninterrupted concentration, finding the minute changes in his expression to better pleasure him.

He isn’t serving him, nor is Aglovale paying for it. And yet Vane seems so eager to please, to give him fulfillment, like an eager, obedient puppy.

“Milord Aglovale...tell me, please.”

Vane pants, voice cracking as he slowly sheaths himself inside the king, who in turn is holding his breath, legs spread like a whore, one knee hanging from the knight’s shoulder as he’s almost bent in half.

Such an eager man. And yet, the king is the one drowning in these offerings, utterly infatuated with the earnest desire of the young man.

“Like that. Don’t stop.” Aglovale whispers against Vane’s ear and bites gently the shell of his ear.

Soon enough, the only sounds that come out of the room are muffled sighs of pleasure and amused, deep, endeared laughter. 


End file.
